leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS226
/ |title_ja=VS チルタリス |title_ro=VS Tyltalis |image=PS226.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=226 |location=Fortree City |prev_round=Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep |next_round=I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning I }} / or Fortree Reunion (Japanese: VS チルタリス VS or ヒマワキでの再会 Reunion at ) is the 226th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot After witnessing Mt. Chimney's death at the hands of Team Aqua, has prioritized defeating them over her goal of beating the Gym Leaders. In order to get stronger, she heads to the gathering location of the Gym Leaders, Fortree City. Upon arriving, Sapphire spots a named Kylee trying to rescue her from a tree. The branch breaks, sending the Trainer and Pokémon plummeting to the ground. Using her tree climbing skills, Sapphire quickly rescues the two. After thanking her, the Trainer notes her Zigzagoon had fallen ill, so she decides to take it to a Pokémon Center. Sapphire says it'd be much faster if she treated it, so she picks the Zigzagoon up and presses her nose to its buttocks. Using this method, Sapphire figures out that Zigzagoon has the flu, so she feeds it a Berry to heal it. Sapphire's mannerisms cause the Picnicker to figure out who she is, so she goes to inform Winona. Winona shows that she is already there, and had been meaning to meet Sapphire before the awakening of . Winona introduces herself as the Gym Leader of Fortree City, and had the residents inform her if they found a person that resembled Sapphire. Now knowing that Winona is a Gym Leader, Sapphire and Winona begin their battle. The battle starts with Sapphire sending out Chic and Winona flying on her . Chic proves to be a powerful opponent for , which Sapphire notes is because of all the training she had done before arriving. The strength Chic gained from the training allows her to evolve into . Although stronger, a well-used strategy from Winona allows her to defeat Chic, giving Sapphire a loss. Winona notes that Sapphire had become careless when Chic evolved, allowing Altaria to heal and strengthen itself to give the power to win. Despite the loss, Winona offers to coach Sapphire and help her get stronger. When Winona asks her how many Gym Leaders she had defeated, Sapphire replies that Winona is the fifth she challenged. Happy at this answer, Winona asks some people to come out in the open. Four people come out of a house, the Gym Leaders that Sapphire had already beaten, Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, and Flannery. Winona reveals that they have gathered for an important purpose. When Sapphire asks, Winona states that it is because the Legendary Pokémon is going to awaken, and they need her help to deal with it. Winona knows that Sapphire may not have an answer at first, so she has her wait before deciding on her answer. Suddenly, Wallace, another Gym Leader, arrives, although Winona is shocked to see that he had brought someone with him. In Wallace's car, notes that Fortree City is beautiful. Upon looking down, Ruby and Sapphire are shocked to see each other in the same location. The counter of the bet continues at 30 days. Major events * arrives at Fortree City. * Sapphire meets Winona and loses to her in a Gym battle. * Chic evolves into . * Sapphire meets the other Gym Leaders again. * Sapphire and meet up again. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Wallace * Kylee Pokémon * (Chic/ ; 's; evolves) * (Chic/ ; 's; newly evolved) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's) * (Zigzag; 's) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Petalburg Woods is called Petalburg Forest. * In the Chuang Yi version, is spelled as Peacha. Translation edits * In the VIZ Media edition, the scene where presses her nose to 's rear is changed to her just examining it by other means. The facial expressions of and her Zigzagoon are changed from depicting shock to simply being a bit astounded for Kylee and drowsy for her Zigzagoon. The dialogue is changed, while oddly enough the shape of Kylee's speech bubbles is left unedited. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Tyltalis - Tái ngộ ở Hiwamaki }} de:Kapitel 226 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS226 fr:Chapitre 226 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA226 zh:PS226